Chłopcy o świetlistych oczach
by RowanSs
Summary: Poświęcenie Zack'a widziane z całkiem odmiennej perspektywy.


Tytuł oryginału: _Bright-Eyed Boys_

Autor: _Ardwynna Morrigu_

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: Jest

AN: Moje pierwsze tłumaczenie z fandomu Final Fantasy VII. Tekst nie jest może długi ( chociaż widziałam już znacznie krótsze jednoczęściówki), ale ma w sobie coś intrygującego. Strasznie spodobał mi się pomysł przedstawienia całej historii z punktu widzenia zwykłego rekruta. Na koniec życzę Wam miłego czytania :)

**Chłopcy o świetlistych oczach**

Pierwszej klasy SOLDIER. To było naprawdę _coś_. _Oni_ byli _kimś_. W dzisiejszych czasach nie ma ich już tak wielu jak niegdyś, ale wierzcie mi — gdybyście zobaczyli ich chociaż raz, wiedzielibyście co mam na myśli. Byli niesamowici.

Raz nawet natknąłem się na jednego — całkiem z bliska. Lata temu. Wciąż służyłem wtedy w armii. Możecie myśleć, że my, militarni, mogliśmy oglądać ich częściej, aniżeli zwykli ludzie, lecz to nie do końca tak. Rzecz jasna, byli stale w pobliżu. Zdarzało nam się dostrzec paru z daleka, a kilkoro z nas miało również na tyle szczęścia, że wysyłano ich wraz z SOLDERami na misje — od czasu do czasu. Mimo to, w dużej mierze byli dla nas po prostu nieosiągalni. Odległe, niezwykłe marzenie, do którego, jako szarzy śmiertelnicy, byliśmy w stanie tylko usilnie dążyć.

Niby próbowałem zdać egzamin wstępny; podchodziłem do niego nie raz, ale oblewałem przy każdym podejściu. Bycie SOLDIERem najwyraźniej nie było mi pisane. Podobnie jak dla wielu z nas. Te wszystkie slogany: „ Przyłącz się do SOLDERS", miały służyć jedynie do chwytliwej nagonki dla rekrutów. Odkrycie tego na własnej skórze nie należało do najprzyjemniejszych doświadczeń, zapewniam. Paru znanych mi gości dosłownie się zarzynało, aby jakoś zaliczyć testy, do momentu aż — po którymś z kolei zawodzie — wypalili się całkowicie. Większość skończyła zalana w trupa i psiocząca na co popadnie.

Myślę, że to właśnie po części dlatego wszystko potoczyło się tak, a nie inaczej. Po jakimś czasie zwyczajnie nie ma bata, abyś chociaż odrobinę nie znienawidził SOLDERów. Za to, że są tacy wspaniali, a ty im w żadnym stopniu do pięt nie dorastasz. Powiedzcie, że jakiegokolwiek normalnego gościa to nie zdołuje.

SOLDER, którego widziałem... Boże, dobrze pamiętam... Był młody, a to tylko pogarszało sprawę.

No i tak, z jednej strony byliśmy my, wypruwający sobie flaki przez pół życia, aby osiągnąć jego pozycję, a z drugiej właśnie on — ten rześki chłopak. Miał wypieki na twarzy i w ogóle. Jednakże, Boże, był również absolutnie wspaniały. Pierwsza klasa, nie inaczej. Ta prędkość, siła, ten cholerny uśmieszek. Zarozumiały skurwysyn.

Nagrabił sobie czymś — tak przynajmniej powiedzieli nam wcześniej przełożeni. Zaznaczyli również, że mamy przyprowadzić go żywego. Jak również jego małego przyjaciela. Może i byśmy tak zrobili, gdyby nas przy okazji nie wkurwił.

Ech, właściwie kogo ja nabieram? Nawet jeśli nie wyrżnąłby połowy z nas w czasie swojej ucieczki, to w dalszym ciągu zachowalibyśmy się w ten sam sposób. Nie mogliśmy dopaść go żywcem, co dopiero skuć.

Na pierwszy ogień poszli Jake i Finn; następny był Sanchez. Sami porządni goście. Wiele już widzieliśmy, ale to było coś nowego: chłopak, jakby nigdy nic, wszedł pomiędzy nas, pstrykając finezyjnie, a swoim potężnym mieczem odbijał niemal każdy pocisk, który wystrzeliwał wówczas w powietrze, nie przejmując się zbytnio gdzie może on trafić.

Możliwe, że robił to dla przyjaciela — powiecie, lecz kogo to, kurwa, obchodzi? Czy to, że dziurawił na prawo i lewo moich kolegów w obronie swojego jakoś go usprawiedliwia? Tylko po to, aby ten katatoniczny podlotek mógł dalej żyć? Niby czemu taki konus miałby być więcej wart od Patrica, Graynersa czy Hughensa?

Do czasu, aż osaczyliśmy go przy urwisku, kapitan, a także sporo naszych było już dość poważnie rannych. Musieliśmy działać szybko — wziąć go z zaskoczenia, gdy będzie zajmował się swoim towarzyszem i wykonać to zanim na horyzoncie pojawią się Turkowie. Deptali nam po piętach. Shin-Ra doszła do wniosku, że za dużo czasu zajmuje nam złapanie jednego, uciążliwego SOLDIERa; za żadne skarby nie mogliśmy jednak pozwolić, by banda opiewanych opryszków w garniturach nas uprzedziła. To _my _staliśmy na linii ognia chłopaka. Był nasz.

Zabawne — do momentu, gdy trafiła go pierwsza kula, nie wydaje mi się, aby żaden z nas miał szczerą chęć, by go zabić. Po prostu stało się. Impuls. Duch walki. Być może ranny wydawał nam się łatwiejszy do schwytania, kto wie.

Nie jestem w stanie powiedzieć wam, kto wypalił jako pierwszy, ale pewne było to, iż reszta z nas nie marnowała czasu i dołączyła do niego w chwilę potem. To było cudowne uczucie. Strzeliłem do niego za Jake'a, strzeliłem za Finna, dwie serie za Sancheza. Robiłem to, bo był pierdolonym SOLDERem, i chciałem mu pokazać w ten sposób, że w ostateczności wcale nie czyniło go to ode mnie kimś lepszym.

Zbliżaliśmy się do zakończenia zadania. Wciąż słabo oddychał, a te oczy... Do diabła z kolorem. Niebieskie, chociaż chyba nie do końca. Nie pytajcie mnie. Nie jestem żadnym pieprzonym artystą. Ale wciąż był w nich blask. Nigdy nie miałem okazji, aby oglądać je z tak bliska. Poświata...To właśnie jej nie mogę w dalszym ciągu zapomnieć.

On jednak wcale na nas nie patrzył. Wyglądało na to, że nawet wtedy nie byliśmy warci jego uwagi. Obserwował jedynie tego blond-włosego kurdupla, którego taszczył wszędzie ze sobą. Powinniśmy byli zdjąć ich obu, lecz w tamtym momencie mogłem tylko myśleć: „Ty cholerny draniu, w końcu cię mamy, pierdolony SOLDIERze pierwszej klasy, dopadliśmy cię, rozejrzyj się i przyznaj to sam, łajzo."

Nie zrobił tego. Być może dlatego strzeliłem do niego ponownie. Jak mówiłem, nie mam pojęcia kto oddał pierwszy strzał, lecz ostatnia salwa poszła z mojej broni. Następną rzeczą, jaką pamiętam, był odciągający mnie kapitan, który wyjaśniał mi, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli resztę przekażemy już Turkom.

Blondyna zostawiliśmy tam, na kamieniach. Przynajmniej jeden żywy do Turkowej kolekcji, nie? Też miał błękitne, świetliste oczy. Spoglądał wprost na mnie, mimo to miałem wrażenie, że nie widzi tak naprawdę nic.

W drodze powrotnej powinienem ubolewać nad skopaniem całej misji, jednak zamiast tego wciąż miałem w myślach ich wzrok i zastanawiałem się dlaczego tych dwoje nie spostrzegło nas wcześniej. Hałaśliwy pierwszoklasista, którego powieki przymykały się i otwierały wraz ze strugami krwi, wylewającymi się na kamienie, oraz młodzieniec, przyglądający się nam, jednocześnie nikogo faktycznie nie dostrzegając.

Heh, jak to mówią:„wpatrzeni w siebie". Kto wie.

Wiecie, ostatnio widziałem go ponownie — tego blondyna. Parę miesięcy temu. Nie był już chory, to na pewno. Wydaje mi się, że nawet w pewnym stopniu urósł. Szedł taki pewny siebie i wyprostowany. Co więcej, ma teraz swój własny wielki miecz.

Tak, jestem pewien, że to był on. Nie mógłbym zapomnieć tych oczu, mówiłem wam. Ten blask. Spojrzał w moim kierunku, choć wcale mnie nie zauważył.


End file.
